


[有尔]守护神咒（HP AU）

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[有尔]守护神咒（HP AU）

Yugyem是Potter离开学校之后加入D.A的，作为一个斯莱特林，在这种微妙的时刻加入所谓的邓布利多军难免在D.A内部引起议论，大家虽然没有排斥他，但是在敏感时期多留一个心眼总不是坏事。Yugyem倒是没有太在意这个，因为对于现在的他来说，对抗黑魔王是唯一值得关心的事情。  
守护神咒不是个简单的魔咒，就像大家说的，发出咒语时魔法师需要集中精力，想着心中最快乐的一件事情。今天和他搭配练习的是比他早加入防御协会的Youngjae，这个来自赫奇帕奇的混血孩子是这里少有的对他没有防备心的人。  
”集中，集中！看着，像我这样。“他挥着自己的魔杖做示范：”呼神护卫！“  
一只小小的马尔济斯犬从他的魔杖尖上跑出来，蹦蹦跳跳的绕着房间欢快的跑圈。  
”呼神护卫！“Yugyem大声喊道，可是只有一股淡淡的银色烟雾出现，转眼就消失不见了。  
”别急，你先想想你最开心的一件事，“Youngjae提示他。  
Yugyem闭上眼睛，画面不断闪回。  
\---  
分院仪式刚刚结束，Yugyem知道自己会被分到斯莱特林，因为他们一家都是这个学院出身的。所以我也必须是吗？他沉默的看着摆放在一边的分院帽，心里满是愤懑。  
-  
那是和格兰芬多一起上的第一节魔药课，坩埚里粘稠的灰色液体正咕噜咕噜的冒着泡，他满头大汗的翻着课本想找出是哪个环节出了错。  
”你应该顺时针搅动三下。“旁边传来一个声音。Yugyem抬头一看，穿着红金色相间的袍子的男孩子正冲着他笑。  
-  
Jackson是第一个找他搭话的别院学生，再后来，魔药课上不管怎么分组，Jackson总会换掉搭档，热情的跑过来坚持和他一起熬那些乱七八糟的药水。  
-  
”你不像个斯莱特林“，Jackson曾经一脸认真的对他说过，”虽然你不太爱说话，但是我觉得你是个善良的人。“  
Yugyem不好意思的低头笑了。  
-  
来自麻瓜家庭的Jackson对魔法世界充满疑惑。为什么画上的肖像会消失？为什么照片上的人会动？猫头鹰可以当宠物吗？龙是真的存在的？  
”这些是常识，不是吗？肖像画上的人当然会动了，他们一直待在那里得多无聊啊。“纯血统的Yugyem反而觉得对方难以理解。  
”不是啊，“Jackson说，”在我们的世界里，照片和图片是静止的，只有电影和动画片上的人物会动。“  
于是接下来的一整节课Jackson都在和他解释什么是电影，动画又是什么原理，直到坩埚里喷出紫色的蒸汽充满了整间教室，最后那节魔药课他们都得了零分。  
-  
”诗翁彼豆故事集是什么？和格林童话差不多吗？“Jackson问，”你们的童年除了故事书之外没有什么...动态影像之类？动画片？“  
”...没有。“Yugyem思考了一下，”我小时候最喜欢玩飞天扫帚。“  
”好有趣。“Jackson甩来一个冷漠的表情，然后和他科普了一整节课的动画片。  
那年暑假，Yugyem跑去麻瓜朋友家里花了一整个月补完了从灌篮高手到神奇宝贝。还挺有意思呢，他想，虽然语言完全不通，但是是个新世界。  
-  
Yugyem还记得黑魔标记出现在霍格沃兹上空的那一晚，邓布利多的尸体横躺在地上，然后是魔法部的垮台和斯内普接任校长。他们家族算得上是纯血统里的正派，但是也没有傻到正面去反对伏地魔，Yugyem是偷偷加入D.A的，他知道这是把整个家族的命运放在悬崖边上，但是他有必须这么做的理由。  
-  
Yugyem睁开眼睛，他举起魔杖，把所有力量集中到指尖。守护神咒代表着光明、希望和活下去的愿望，守护神展现的是灵魂中最积极、最快乐的那个瞬间。  
”呼神护卫！“他集聚全力坚定地喊出声。魔杖顶端终于不再是稀薄的雾气，银色的光线源源不断的从他的魔杖里涌出来，化作成为实体。  
”成功了！“Youngjae高兴地拍着他的肩膀仔细看了看守护神，脸上的表情变成了吃惊。”Yugyem你怎么会知道这个？？不是纯血统吗？“  
Yugyem看着自己的守护神，一只可爱的，小小的，杰尼龟。  
-FIN-


End file.
